Imaging systems, such as flatbed scanners and other types of imaging and/or scanning devices, are used to scan or otherwise generate an image from a variety of different types of media objects (e.g., magazines, documents, photographs, slides and/or film). However, using the imaging system for such varied media objects is generally a time-consuming, tedious, and often frustrating task. For example, closing a scanner lid over the media object may cause the media object to become skewed. However, the user generally is unaware of the skewed condition of the media object until after the scanning operation is complete, thereby requiring the user to re-position the media object and repeat the scanning operation, which becomes increasingly time-consuming for multiple media objects (e.g., a stack of photographs).